


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by gallawhore



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Gen, presidental campaign, some tw later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallawhore/pseuds/gallawhore
Summary: James Ironwood is a General in the Army of Remnant, running for  presidency against Jacques Schnee, Robyn Hill, Cinder Fall, and wild card Adam Taurus.Qrow Branwen is a law enthusiast with no degree and two jobs when he meets James and his life changes forever when he joins the campaign team.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Taiyang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a proper fanfic. Please be gentle and leave feedback!
> 
> It won’t let me list Jesse (un: qrowbranwen) as a co-creator but, he has beta read for me and given great feedback/ideas. I consider him an inspiration for this!

The night that everything changed, Qrow was sprawled on the couch in his sister’s home. To be honest, he was incredibly drunk and couldn’t move. He didn’t ever plan to crash here, afterall he wasn’t technically living here. . . . yet. He still very much paid rent for an apartment he couldn’t afford. But, this had always been their dynamic. Raven had the money for a proper education therefore she made great money and found it within her heart to put up her brother whenever he got absolutely pissed — like now.  
The only difference now was that she no longer lived alone. After ages of going on dates, she switched to Tinder for mobile date planning between her shifts at the office. It was here she found Taiyang, her ex boyfriend, who’d created a page looking for a third in his relationship. It was never anything he had imagined for his sister, but he’s also never seen her as in love as she was with the two of them. A better, kinder Raven existed because of the dynamic.  
The pair did come with baggage, however. A blonde girl named Yang that Raven had abandoned (awkward) and their own child, Ruby. Qrow had never met his niece until Raven sat him down. It’d been 17 years of life for that poor girl and her mother hadn’t said anything until she found the pair on Tinder. To put it lightly, Yang was not happy and welcoming in the slightest to her mother. Ruby, on the other hand, adored both Qrow and Raven.

As the palm of his hand rubbing roughly into the soft skin of his eye, Qrow propelled himself into a sitting position. He held himself steady, nausea bubbling against the fresh beer that lined his stomach. Four cans lined the coffee table before him, causing him to sheepishly grin to himself. Raven would kill her twin if she discovered the rings those left on the table. Thank god she had teenage girls and a boyfriend with the behavior of a golden retriever. He loved Tai for that. Nothing phased him, not even when Qrow let him take the blame. Suddenly, the TV came into focus as a broadcast lit up the screen. Raven had rigged a satellite to get them exactly 3 channels and have no cable payments, to be honest he was impressed.

President Pine is stepping down following divorce.

In smaller print that scrolled across the bottom of the screen, a report of Oscar being caught alone with famous politician, Jacques Schnee’s son Whitley was displayed. A smirk spread over his lips. Boomers these days overreact about the littlest things. A 15 year old boy should have the freedom to explore his sexuality. And it wasn’t exactly new information that Glynda was going to leave his ass, report of his affair with a foreign dictator had been around for years. It was even speculated that Salem’s daughters were Oz’. Typical old ass man has to ruin Remnant’s image. He scoffed and grabbed the remote, mashing the power button.

“Hey!” came softly from a few feet behind him.

Turning slowly, Qrow’s eyes fell upon the outline of his niece with a blanket wrapped around her tiny, delicate face. Wide silver eyes stared back at him. The skin below each eyeball was discolored with exhaustion and guilt pinged within his chest. Had he kept her up?

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, kiddo?” He murmured, softly. Gods, Raven was going to kill him.

“I’m 15, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby scoffed before shuffling around the couch and sitting beside him. “I’m not a kid. . . Plus, I can’t sleep.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to the blanket covered top of her head. Her body willingly crumpled into the side of him. It couldn’t be very comfortable for her, he had never been able to gain weight as much as he tried and Raven always claimed he was the worst at cuddling for that fact.

“Hey, why don’t I come tuck you in and then head out? Maybe with less distractions, you could sleep.” He offered, rubbing his fingertips along her back.

Thankfully, the red and black haired girl agreed and he was able to get her sound asleep and scramble back to his apartment with his sister blissfully ignorant to his staying late. Unfortunately, once he’d made it home he was completely sober and not even slightly exhausted. He dropped down onto his bed, defeated. He grabbed his scroll from within his jean pocket and thumbed through news articles. As a gay man himself, he felt for Oscar. There’s no way to feel comfortable with all of society pointing fingers at you. Especially so young. A frown rested on his lips as he stared at the image of the green eyed tan boy with a grin on his face. The image was from their last Gala event. He was Ruby’s age and so kind from what they’d seen. Oz needed to do something to salvage this. Perhaps, that’s why he stepped down.

As he continued to scroll, a notification interrupted his reading. A text from Raven. Great, she was awake. Thankfully though, her text was just a screenshot of an email. The email was addressed to herself and others from James Ironwood. He was a well known army general. Very easy on the eyes, sadly hard on the brain though. The guy was entitled as they come. The body of the email asked that anyone with an interest in politics come to a rally. He was running for presidential candidacy and needed help with the campaign. Several people were listed as running against him at the bottom of the email. Robyn Hill - from Atlas, Jacques Schnee - also from Atlas, Adam Taurus - from Vacuo and Cinder Fall - from Mistral. He only knew 2/4 of the names. Everyone knew the bigot that was Jacques Schnee and any LGBT+ knew Robyn, she had her own activist group. What a woman. Raven used to sleep with her almost nightly in college until Robyn asked her to be girlfriends. His sister was a wild card. Running his hand against his face, Qrow sat in thought. He already worked two jobs, could he manage to work on a campaign too? 

His thumbs hovered over his keyboard as he hummed, trying to find a good response for his twin. She knew he wanted to be a lawyer, maybe even a politician himself so this was kind. She was thinking of him. Before he could type, a bubble appeared indicating she was typing again. Oh boy. Was he about to be chewed out for not replying?

“It pays very well.” - Raven

A shocked smile spread over his lips as he feverishly typed back and told her to forward him Ironwood’s email. This sounded like a dream.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is very keen to the idea of Qrow being a part of the team.  
> The Rally starts and excitement ensues.  
> Surprise as the end. ;)

James had been emailing Qrow hourly almost. Mostly it was to update on times for the rally, but he also wanted to exchange numbers and have Qrow around for every speech he made until presidency. He loved the dry delivery that Qrow gave to stupid questions and his “unique point of view on the world”. Or so that’s what he said. Either way, the male was happy to oblige if it meant a paycheck and a foot in the door towards doing politics himself. He found himself doing just about everything from answering phones in an office to taking Ruby around Vale to hang up signs. Eventually, James wanted the pair to venture into the other territories with him. A young voice and Qrow’s charisma could boost James’ own. All of these ideas excited him.

As the days continued and the date of the Rally came nearer and nearer, Qrow realized that every night on Raven’s tv, a new running partner was announced alongside the individual candidates but none of them were James. Cinder was the first to excitedly announce a wise cracking ginger named Roman as her partner. Shortly after Adam did a press conference with a shy girl named Ilia, a complete contrast. And last, and definitely least exciting, Jacques announced he was running with Arthur Watts. A slight surprise as Arthur was a world-renowned scientist, not a politician. But, they both had the same stupid smirk and mustache. Ruby had thrown her popcorn at the screen in protest when both faces graced the screen. Every day she was becoming more and more like himself and he loved it.

Qrow kept meaning to text James or mention it to him at work. To ask if he’d even thought about it. If not, he could throw his name in there. No, his name didn’t create a shock factor but he did own every law book and studied every election. He could easily be a vice president and loyally follow the man. But, every time, he lost the courage. He hadn’t asked because he didn’t want to and the bird like male had to get used to that. Campaign manager was good enough, it was impressive enough. So he set in and focused exclusively on trying to win this for James  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the day came. Qrow set up everything perfectly. They’d rented rides for the kids, Tai setup a raffle and bingo tables. They had everything imaginable for people to remember what a fantastic person General James Ironwood is. The thin male beamed, peeking between the curtains out at the crowd and people wandering. His hands were balled up from nerves, but concealed inside the pockets of his black jeans. His sleeves were already driving him up a wall. The man never wore dress shirts and even worse, he couldn’t shove the sleeves. Raven promised to keep and eye and yell at him if he did. 

A cold, metal hand rested on his shoulder, a low chuckle accompanying it. James was staring out at the crowd with such a proud smile. However, Qrow could even feel in the metal hand that he was shaking. Nerves even got to such a big, intimidating man? That was humbling.

“You ready, big guy?” He murmured in a low, gruff voice.

“As ready as I can be, I think.” James smiled warmly at him. “How do I look?”

Qrow looked him over, humming in approval. “I’d bang.”

The man chuckled in response, eyes now looking past Qrow. He turned his head to follow his glance. A blonde, busty woman was mirroring them, looking through the curtains. Slowly, she turned to look at the pair, a smirk upon her lips. 

“Let’s hope she would too.” James whispered.

Qrow turned back with a snap. “Glynda??” He almost squawked, trying to be quiet.

The General patted his back again before the lighting cue shown. He released the smaller male and walked through the curtains, taking center stage. He was a natural. Was it because of her? What a turn of events.

His eyes clung to the large male as he stood, hands behind his back and greeted the group of people. He thanked them and explained his views, promising to make Remnant better. Everyone seemed to eat it up. Qrow certainly was. He was eating his words when he called him entitled. 

James kept glancing back towards the curtain, it’d been twice now. Odd, but noticeable. Did he want Qrow? A finger pressed against his chest as his eyebrows skyrocketed. He was just about to mouth to the other when another hand clasped his shoulder. 

“Sorry, I got held up at the airport. How’s he doing? He give my queue yet?” A brunette male in dress blues stood beside him, a couple inches taller with piercing green hues. Qrow realized he’d asked questions and the black haired male had just been staring. 

“Uh — he’s doing great. What’s your queue?” He cocked his head slightly. Before he could ask the male’s name, Ironwood was waving ecstatically towards the new person.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my running partner, Clover Ebi.” James’ voice boomed loud over the speaker, silencing every thought the male had.

The two spoke and it felt like a fog encased the Qrow’s brain. They seemed so fond and in sync, he had to admit everything Clover said was impressive. But, who the hell was he? He didn’t have time to think about it more before the speech session was over and James was walking back towards him.

“That was incredible.” His hands held Clover’s shoulders. “Wasn’t he, Qrow? Naturally, he was late though. I almost had you speak to them!”

“Really? Lucky you I showed up then, huh?” Clover winked and Qrow’s blood rushed to his face.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon! Thank you to anyone who has read so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll be updating as frequently as I can. :)


End file.
